


Jealousy love

by Black_eyes



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_eyes/pseuds/Black_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>850 parole in totale. Seblaine fluff. Niente beta.<br/>Buona lettura!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy love

"Perchè dobbiamo andare in questo posto? Me lo vuoi spiegare Killer?" Chiese uno stoico Sebastian Smythe mentre sbuffava ed entrava nell'ennesimo negozio deciso dal proprio ragazzo.  
"Perchè dobbiamo scegliere la nostra cucina, e anche le camere" rispose Blaine prendendo per un polso l'altro e tirandolo verso i vari reparti per decidere mobilia e quant'altro.  
"Sei insopportabile quando fai così" borbottò il più alto "lo sai che a noi serve un letto, molto lubrificante e tanti pacchetti di profilattici e siamo a posto."  
Il moretto si voltò verso l'altro incrociando le braccia al petto "sono serio Bas, questa è la nostra prima casa. Non ho mai potuto decidere nulla, e dato che ... insomma ..." si morse il labbro inferiore e abbassò lo sguardo verso le proprie scarpe "vorrei costruire assieme a te il posto in cui vivremo, ma per te sono solo delle cazzate queste. Vero?" Alzò il capo fissando le iridi dell'altro.  
Sebastian sbuffò passandosi una mano sugli occhi "non sono cazzate, solo ... mi sono rotto le scatole di girare come una trottola. Troviamo un posto e guardiamolo con calma!"  
Blaine si aprì in un sorriso a 365 denti "è quello che volevo sentirti dire. Questo posto è perfetto. Possiamo trovare tutto quanto. Abbiamo tutta la giornata per fare la nostra lista e confrontare i prezzi!" Gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia per poi schizzare verso i reparti dedicati ai salotti.  
"Quanto odio quel nano" bofonchiò Sebastian seguendolo trascinando i piedi.  
Passarono un paio di ore controllando e scegliendo tra i vari articoli ciò che potevano usare per il loro primo appartamento.  
Sebastian, che si stava annoiando a morte si guardò attorno e notò una giovane donna, dai capelli mori raccolti in uno chignon morbido, che stava spiegando e prendendo i vari ordini delle famiglie che avevano deciso per armadi, cucine e letti, il francesino fissò il proprio ragazzo e si avvicinò alla morettina che si era liberata.  
"Buon giorno" la salutò sorridendole, capendo che Blaine si era accorto della sua sparizione.  
"Salve" la morettina alzò gli occhi blu verso l'alto e si strinse al petto una cartellina viola "posso esserle d'aiuto?" Chiese gentilmente.  
"Sto cercando una cucina bella, funzionale e sopratutto che abbia ogni cosa utile." Spiegò Sebastian vedendo che Blaine si stava avvicinando a loro due.  
"Oh, ok" disse aprendosi in un sorriso smagliante "seguimi pure" e andando nei vari settori spiegò al francesino i vari tipi di cucine che potevano essere composti usando le isole per i piani cottura e sopratutto frigoriferi e molti altri pezzi che si sarebbero combinati assieme in maniera utile senza spendere troppo.  
"Sembrano belli, ma se io volessi fare tutto un appartamento?" Chiese Sebastian posandole una mano sulla spalla e fissando il moretto notando che si stava mordendo un labbro.  
"Bisogna vedere prima quante stanze volete comporre," la moretta fece correre lo sguardo tra i due ragazzi e si voltò nuovamente verso il bancone che aveva davanti a sè "qui, come avete visto, potete trovare salotti, cucine, camere, purtroppo i sanitari no," si morse l'interno della guancia. Si mise il blocchetto viola sotto al braccio e si passò una mano dietro al collo "però possiamo darvi tutti gli indirizzi a cui siamo collegati." Prese dalla cartelletta un paio di fogli "qui ci sono i numeri di ciò che potrebbe servirvi." Sorrise tenendosi al petto il piccolo faldone viola.  
"Ci pensiamo" Sebastian le sorrise dolcemente e le prese la mano "grazie mille." E uscì dal negozio cercando il proprio ragazzo che era scappato, sparendo in mezzo alla folla.  
Dopo qualche minuto lo trovò vicino alla fermata del bus con le braccia incrociate.  
"Ecco qui il mio ragazzo." Gli sussurrò mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle e baciandogli il capo. Rise sentendolo distante "come mai così geloso tesoro?" Gli chiese facendogli ruotare il volto verso di sè.  
"Quella ragazza ti mangiava con gli occhi. E tu ci flirtavi assieme!" Sibilò Blaine alzando le braccia al cielo e puntandogli un dito contro "tu sei così ..."  
"Gay, gay, gay, gay!” Lo interruppe il francesino ridendo. “Io sono gay, omosessuale e fidanzato con te." Continuò Sebastian sorridendo vedendolo arrossire "ti rendi conto che io sto con te e faccio queste stronzate solo per vederti un pò geloso come ai vecchi tempi?" Scosse il capo baciandogli la fronte "io odio quando vuoi fare il sapientino ma alla fine sei un gelosone peggio di me,” gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte “e lo sai che quindi amo tutto questo di te?"  
Blaine arrossì mordendosi le labbra "lo so Bas, lo so” gli sorrise dolcemente “ti amo anche io. E quindi? Che facciamo con l'appartamento?"  
Sebastian prese i fogli e glieli mostrò "qui c'è il numero di ciò che potrebbe servirci" Inarcò un sopracciglio "magari richiamo la ragazza per avere un appuntamento e così facendo possiamo decidere con calma. Noi tre."  
Il morettino sbuffò "sembra quasi che tu stia proponendo un menage a trois."  
Il francesino strinse la mano sul fianco dell'altro "ma neanche morto, io non ti condivido con nessuno. Il tuo culo e il tuo cuore sono miei."  
Blaine rise appoggiandosi all'altro, "e poi sarei io il geloso."


End file.
